


One of You

by Leilatigress



Series: Song Lyric Shorts [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leilatigress/pseuds/Leilatigress
Summary: Summary: This one is actually in the story Then There Was One, Hawke desperately trying to fit in and failing miserably.Pairings: Carver/Merrill Isabella/Fenris Aveline/DonnicSong: Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleepArtist: AFIStoryline: Chosen





	

Carver watched with interest as Merrill used her ball of twine to navigate the market. She patiently rolled the twine out weaving between the stalls like a drunkard as she went from one to another a shiny object or something catching her eye. Normally not a problem but with the ball of twine following her the merchants, patrons, everyone was quickly becoming agitated and Carver rushed in to rescue her before the Guard was called. “Ah Merrill.” 

“Carver! Hold this please.” 

That is how he ended up in the cell next to another mischief maker. As Aveline paced in front of him her armor softly clinking on occasion Carver patiently explained he had needed the twine to measure distances between the merchant stalls. It was not a lie Aveline was buying since she knew Merrill but she couldn’t let him out either. 

“Carver, I am not sure why you are persisting in this lie.” 

“Aveline, it is not a lie and we both know it.” 

“That is Captain to you Ser Hawke!” Aveline admonished even as another guard came to open the cell. 

“Ser Hawke? Come on then, your bail has been paid.” 

“He doesn’t have a bail!” Aveline rounds on the guard. 

“Yes he does Captain, 10 sovereigns assigned by the Merchant’s Guild whose business he disrupted and it’s been paid.” 

Aveline crosses her arms as she follows the guard and Carver up the steps to the main level of the keep. Varric is holding the offending ball of twine and hands it back to Carver when he stands in front of the dwarf. “I should have known.” Aveline glares at Varric now. 

“Captain, I will make sure the troublemaker doesn’t disrupt the market again my apologies to the rest of the merchants.” Varric says it without his usual grandeur or anything. As they walk down the steps of the Viscount Keep Carver is stashing the twine in his pouch not looking where he is going and doesn’t manage to catch Merrill who throws herself at him. “Daisy I told you to wait at your house for us.” Varric shakes his head as Carver does catch Merrill his cheeks blushing all kinds of red. 

“Carver you are okay! I am so sorry, I had no idea the guard was standing there!” 

Carver brushes Merrill’s bangs away from her face placing a kiss on it, “No worries Merrill my knight in shiny armor showed up too.” 

“Oh really? I thought Varric got you out? Who is your knight?” 

Varric sighs, “Don’t even try to explain it Carver, she won’t get it.” 

“Varric is my knight in shiny armor, his belt buckle counts so see?” Carver indicates the belt which Merrill immediately runs her fingers across it. 

“Oh, you’re right he is shiny I get it!” 

Varric laughs at that eyes Carver again. “Okay Junior, I’ll admit even I’m impressed you’d make a lovely couple. Plus with you with her she tends to stay out of most of the trouble she finds.” 

Carver frowns at Varric for a moment, “Wait you think I and Merrill? Huh, never would have looked at her that way but now that you mention it.” 

Carver watches as Merrill darts off into a nobleman’s yard to pick flowers earning the ire of the gardener who goes to chase her away. “Merrill? I have some ribbon for those flowers if you’ll come her for a sec.” Carver brings out ribbon to get Merrill out of the garden earning a smile from the man and a wave. 

“I am not going to ask why you have ribbon in your pouch.” Varric looks at the contents on tip toe for a moment. 

“To keep her busy, have a few other things in here as well.” Carver shows Varric as they continue to the Hanged Man. 

“Yeah, you need to marry her, only you would carry things around to keep someone entertained. Got something in there for Hawke or Bethany?” 

Carver shakes his head no to the first one and nods for the second. “Ribbon was actually for Beth, I’ll get another one later Hawke no it’s easier to let her entertain herself.” 

Varric nods at that, “Yeah but it’s also bloodier, Daisy! In here love I think Cabot has rabbit stew for lunch want some?” 

Merrill ducks under the arm of Carver to get into the tavern sitting next to him at Varric’s table. Isabella walks in, walking up to Carver and kissing him, Carver answers the kiss hands kept on the top of the table until Isabella places a hand on his arm causing Carver to try and pull her to him which Isabella twists and leans away. “Andraste’s tits Isi, what was that about?” Carver recovers taking a swig of his drink. 

“Wanted to make sure I still had it.” Isabella takes a seat next to Varric her assets well on display. 

“If that is the case come on then.” Carver stands up grabs Isabella and tosses her over his shoulder headed up to her room. 

“Put me down you big oaf! Carver, put me down!” Isabella is beating on his back Varric and Merrill are laughing. 

“What was it you said Rivani? Never tease unless you are willing to please?” Varric is grinning evilly. 

“I’d never do that to kitten though, put me down Carver!” Carver drops Isabella placing a hand to steady her. 

“What are you on about thigh highs?” Carver glares at Isabella. 

“Kitten wants you you daft pup not me.” 

Carver looks back at Merrill, “Merrill?” 

Merrill, is looking at everything but them, “If Isi wants you she’s welcome to you she’s my friend I’d never stop her.” 

“Daisy, Carver and Isabella may play at it but he’d never actually sleep with Isabella.” Varric shakes his head at Merrill. 

Green eyes look at Varric with a look very reminiscent of a puppy, “Why not? Isabella is gorgeous and she gets any man she wants.” 

Isabella laughs at that wraps an arm around Merrill and kisses her on the cheek. “If only that were true kitten, Carver’s one of the good ones and I tend to leave them alone. I’ll tease them maybe give em a few pointers but I’d never take them to bed they tend to fall in love and want to marry me two things I don’t want.” 

Carver puts his hand over his heart in dramatic fashion, “You mean it wasn’t meant to be Isi? You would lead me on you horrible tease?” 

He ruins it with a wink at Merrill who giggles. “Is that why you’re sleeping with Fenris? Is he not a good one?” 

Isabella straightens up at that, looking everywhere but at Carver. “That kitten is none of your business.” Isabella shakes her head at Merrill. 

“But you said I could ask questions.” Merrill doesn’t understand why Varric and Carver are shaking their heads no. 

“You can kitten but I never said I would answer them.” Isabella strokes Merrill’s face to take the sting out of the rebuke. 

“I thought Fenris and Hawke were together, but if that is the case why would he be with you? Fenris must be a bad one if he is sleeping with both of you.” Merrill crosses her arms and shakes her head. 

“Don’t worry about it Merrill, don’t ask Hawke either.” Carver says quietly. 

Merrill shakes her head no at that, “No one asks Hawke about that stuff, I know better than that.” Merrill is actually trembling. 

“What did my sister do to you when you asked about her personal life?” Carver is curious now crouches down in front of Merrill strokes her face and holds her hand. 

“Not allowed to say, won’t hear it from my lips.” 

Carver is in full blown protection mode now, “Tell me Merrill, I’d never let her hurt you I promise.” 

Isabella chuckles at that, “Careful what you promise pup your sister has a helluva bite.” 

When a dagger is quivering on the table Merrill jumps Carver sweeping her behind him hand already on blade. “That’s enough talk about me. What time is the game tonight Isabella?” Hawke is twirling the dagger she removes from the table. 

When Carver grabs Hawke and shoves her against the wall Isabella grabs Merrill out of range. “You will never threaten her again are we clear?” 

Hawke is looking up at her brother looks past him to see Merrill. “Don’t even look at her T” Carver doesn’t get to finish the name she’d freed her hand and backhanded him across the face. 

“Don’t you ever call me that in public Carver, as for the kitten as Isabella likes to call her so long as she doesn’t speak about me we’re good. I promise nothing otherwise.” 

“Take it outside you two.” Cabot has his staff and is walking towards them. 

“No trouble here Cabot, just reminding my brother who has the bigger dick.” Hawke is already out of Carver’s grip headed towards Merrill or the door just Merrill is in the way. 

Carver grabs Hawke or would have if she hadn’t ducked it grabs Merrill instead pulling her behind him again. “I mean it Hawke, leave her be.” 

Hawke spins to look at her brother and Merrill, “Only two ways to grant that Carver up to you which one you choose.” She is almost to the door when she spins back, “Isi time for the game?” 

Isabella thinks for a moment, “9 should be fine Hawke, see you then.” Even Cabot takes a deep breath when Hawke leaves. 

“What two ways would I be immune from Hawke?” Merrill finally asks Carver hand on his arm voice quavering. 

Carver pulls her close wraps her up until her trembling stops, “Don’t worry about it Merrill let’s eat and I’ll take you home.” 

“Stop me when you’ve heard this one. A Dwarf a pirate and a mage walk into a bar.” Varric smiles as Anders groans. “What’s wrong Blondie?’ 

“Nothing other than we are the joke, do I want to know what we are doing tonight?”

“Isabella won the last pot of Wicked Grace so it’s her choice.” Carver walks past Bethany in tow. 

“Wait you brought Sunshine to this? Maker’s balls Junior you trying to get killed?” Varric shakes his head as they crowd around the table. 

“It was the only way to make sure she would actually show up.” Carver points to the rafters know Hawke is up there waiting and watching. 

“Bethany, please tell me our dear brother has lost his mind to bring you in here.” Hawke is there in the way only she can appear. 

“He said it would be fun, I am tired of staying in the house with Gamlen and mother if you don’t let me stay.” 

“Stop! Varric, find Beth a seat please where is Isabella anyways?” 

“Knowing her probably with her latest conquest.” Aveline sits down waits as the barmaid following her puts drinks down on the table including shots for Hawke. 

When Isabella’s door opens it reveals said object of discussion and a very naked Fenris growling, “Close the door I am not done with you yet.” Said pirate met eyes with Hawke, “oh shit.” 

Fenris looks up from his attention on Isabella’s neck and meets eyes with Hawke drawing back, “T.” 

“Don’t you dare Fen, get some clothes on and let’s play.” Hawke’s voice is steady and calm a whip against everyone’s skin as they all flinch beneath it. Isabella does come out and sits down offering Varric a small smile. When Fenris goes to walk past them, “Fenris take a seat you owe me at least one round.” 

“One round of what?” Isabella asks taking the tankard from the barmaid with a smile. 

“Whatever game you wanted to play tonight Isabella.” Hawke catches Isabella in her gaze brown meets gray slide away. 

“If we’re going to play with you here we’re going to make it good, I want to play facade” 

“Isabella.” Varric hisses. 

“Oh this should be interesting.” Anders sits back in his chair eyes going back and forth between the two women. 

“Fine I get Varric.” Hawke says it quickly the table nearly gasps in surprise. 

“That’s fine sweet cheeks Sunshine come sit next to me lets see if we can’t beat your sister at something.” Isabella motions Bethany over to her and Bethany is very nervous. Aveline and Fenris make another team with Carver and Anders rounding it all out. As tables scrape around and adjustments are made to the seats Hawke finds herself sitting next to Fenris. 

“T.” 

“Fen, do not finish that word, Hawke is just fine for me to answer to as for the pirate, I’m happy for you.” 

“Then why do you smell like fury?” Fenris asks. 

“Doesn’t she always smell like that? Isn’t she always pissed off?” Anders asks. 

“No.” Fenris answers quietly. 

“It’s been a how many ways can we piss off Hawke kind of night, my apologies for the fury scent I’ll see if I can douse myself in a little sex you seem to prefer it. Dammit Fenris, my apologies.” Hawke gnashes her teeth together downs another shot. 

“Isabella let’s get this going before we are all too sauced to play.” Varric calls down to the end of the table. 

“Rules are each team has to tell a story, rest take a turn guessing which person it applies to three rounds most points win. Losers have to take a shot of whatever Hawke is drinking.” Isabella raises a glass to the table. 

“Isabella, your game you start.” Varric calls out and Isabella nods. 

“One of us danced on a table for coins while our partner in crime robbed a man blind.” Isabella smiles as she tells the story. 

“Easy Isabella.” Carver says and it’s echoed around the table until Bethany meets Hawke’s eyes. “Surprised you told the pirate that one Beth it was fun though.” Carver’s sputtering his drink out while Aveline pats him on the back. “Wait you did that?” Carver is all indignant brother. 

“Yep, she needed a distraction and it was fun.” Bethany winks at Hawke. After the shots are downed Beth points to Aveline. “One of us raced through the night to warn of an impending attack only to be captured by our own side and held for ransom.” Fenris offers to the table. 

“Ransom? That would be Aveline.” Varric winks at her and the table agrees. When Aveline nods it’s cheers. “That is a story I would like to hear one day Aveline.” Varric winks. 

“It was an interesting adventure.” 

“One of us rescued a cat from a pack of hungry dogs only to have said cat give us permanent scars where we can’t show in public.” Anders offers causing a chuckle. When everyone turns to hear what Isabella says she shakes her head no. 

“Not helping the rest of the table on this one.” Varric’s lips twitch slightly on this. 

“Does my friend know which one of our charming boys bears hidden scars from a cat?” 

“Perhaps but he tells it vastly different.” 

“Don’t we all?” Hawke smiles slightly. 

“I would guess Carver on this one actually.” Fenris finally says eyes looking at Carver who smiles right back.

“I’ll agree with Fenris on this.” Bethany says looking at Isabella who shrugs. 

“I am going to guess Anders actually.” Hawke remembers a story of a cat and the Deep Roads. 

“Our illustrious leader would be correct.” Anders answers the wink. 

“You wanna tell one or do you want me to?” Hawke asks Varric. 

Varric smiles at her, “I got this. One of us once watched over what we thought was a box of valuables only to find out it was a treasure trove of nothing as in an empty box. Found out the box they needed had left the night before. Most embarrassing was presenting said empty box to the clients.” 

“Varric” is the echoed reply at the table and Hawke laughs merrily. 

“Nope all me was one of my first jobs away from home.” Eyes all swing to Hawke and Carver shakes his head no, “you did not!” Hawke nods laughs as the shots are poured and drank. 

“Sing for us sister.” Carver demands suddenly and all laughter stops. 

“I think your brother has had a few too many.” Varric says suddenly eyeing Carver. 

“Can you sing?” Anders asks Bethany who is looking like a halla caught out in the meadow. 

“No, but I can pity no one has a lute.” Hawke smiles sadly and gives her brother a murderous look. 

“Don’t need one.” Carver taps on the table. 

“Anything particular you would like to hear?” Hawke asks her gaze hooded. 

“You know exactly the song I want dear sister.” Carver is baiting her now, wonders if she would dare sing in front of everyone. Carver corrects the beat it is a one two…one two three steady tempo that Aveline then picks up. 

“Such a morbid song brother, but I will oblige.” 

This is what I brought you this you can keep,  
This is what I brought you may forget me.  
I promise to depart just promise one thing,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

This is what I brought you this you can keep,  
This is what I brought you may forget me.  
I promise you my heart just promise to sing,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

This is what I thought,  
I thought you need me,  
This is what I thought so think me naïve,  
I promise you a heart you'd promise to keep,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

When she is done Hawke smiles slightly nods her head to her sister, “Do you want your favorite as well?” 

Bethany shakes her head no. “I think we’ve had enough fun for the night.” Carver and Bethany leave with Isabella as an escort leaving the rest who regard Hawke quietly. 

“Never would have picked you for the bardic type Hawke.” Anders admits finishes the shot in front of him. 

“I have many secrets Anders, want an escort home?” 

“Hawke you could make some serious coin singing, why do you not do it more often?” Aveline asks blue eyes seeking answers from Gray. 

“I did as a child, mother called me songbird, as I got older though I stopped. Now I only sing when I have to or when I wish to entertain my little brother.” 

“Your brother is not little.” Fenris points out. 

“Waiting for the whore?” Aveline asks Fenris who ignores Aveline. 

“Diamondback?” Varric offers and all but Hawke agree. 

“Hunting Hawke?” Varric asks. 

“How well you know me.” 

“Care for company?” Fenris asks and Hawke shakes her head no. 

“Not yours no.” 

“Hawke.” 

“I’m happy for you Fenris, you deserve to be happy. That the pirate could please you in bed is no surprise just be careful. Her paramours usually end up with blades in their hearts, I’d spare you the fate I had.” She’d left at that.

**Author's Note:**

> This batch of shorts are not cohesive, running the gambit of my characters from the Dragon Age group. Feel free to suggest pairings and or songs. I have marked these as the ratings they deserve. All lyrics belong to the songwriter I have not altered any of them and am thankful for the words.


End file.
